Mew Mews Once Again
by Nynaeve Lunesta
Summary: um...okay, got one. Earth is under attack again. olny this time the enemy is tougher and the girls have some help from new recruits.Please read and reveiw.


Chapter one Two More Mew Mews  
"By the mysterious power of the Red Data Animals, you and the girls became Mew Mews and saved the Earth. This time, my research will save the animals." Masaya Aoyama smiled at his girlfriend.  
"I understand. Go ahead. I'll wait here for you." Ichigo took his hand. "I know you'll help the animals, and I'll be waiting here for your return."  
"I love you Ichigo..."  
With that Masaya pulled Ichigo close and kissed her gently. Then he released her and walked away.  
"Wait! Masaya! Please wait!" Ichigo tripped. When she looked up Masaya had gone. "Please wait..." Tears streamed down her face as her dream world began to dissolve. "Wait..."  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*  
"Ichigo Momomiya! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"  
Ichigo moaned and pulled the blankets over her head. She knew her mom would come bursting in any minute and rip the covers off her bed. That's how it had been ever since she had become a Mew Mew...About five months ago.  
But, the finale battle had been three months ago. The iriomote cat genes she had been infused with should have disappeared by now. However she still acted like a cat.  
"Ichigo, are you still asleep? You're going to be late for school!" Ichigo's mom burst though the door to her daughter's room and ripped the blankets off her bed. "Wake up!"  
"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Ichigo said angrily. "Why do they have to start school so early? Why can't they start it at about noon?" (Sounds like me in the morning.)  
She yawned and ran her fingers through her dark red hair. Then she dragged herself out of bed and pulled on the blouse, skirt, and vest combination that was her school uniform. As she pulled on her stockings, her slender fingers brushed against the dark pink mark on her leg.  
That was left from when she had been injected with the wild cat genes. It was suppose to have faded along with her powers, but so far nothing had happened.  
She looked at the clock. "Yikes! I'm so dead!"  
Ichigo bolted out of the door and down the street. She barely made it to school on time, but when she got there she felt herself plagued with hunger. 'Oy...I wish I hadn't slept so late...' She sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'  
Two girls sat down beside her. One had short ivory-colored hair and amber eyes. The other girl had short orange hair and green eyes. "Konnichiwa, Ichigo."  
"Konnichiwa, Momoko. Konnichiwa, Ringo." Ichigo looked up at the girls. They had just moved here and, apparently, Ichigo was their only friend.  
"So have you heard from Masaya?" Ringo asked playfully.  
"No..." Ichigo said wearily, her heart sinking even more.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll write soon." Momoko smiled encouragingly. "After all, he does love you...Doesn't he?"  
"Of course he does!" Ringo kicked Momoko under the table.  
"It's been three months...You'd think I'd have heard something from him."  
"Anyway, think yeh could get me a job at that café you work at?" Ringo said hopefully. "Maybe hook me up with that oh-so-cute waiter? Keiichiro Akasaka was it?"  
Ichigo looked up in surprise. "Ringo, he's at least twice your age!"  
"So? I like older men." Ringo smiled slyly. "Especially when they make fifteen dollars an hour."  
"Ringo!" Momoko laughed. "You are too sure of yourself. Like you have any chance with him, since he's clearly in love with me."  
"Momo! Not you to!" Ichigo looked at them both is surprise.  
"What?" Momoko said innocently. "You have to admit that he's an amazingly hot guy."  
"You're both mad." Ichigo said. "Neither of you stand a chance with him."  
"That is so not true!"  
"He loves me!"  
"No! He loves me!"  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Because it's so obvious!"  
Ichigo smiled and let them bicker amongst themselves. 'Guess I could try to get them jobs.' They stopped fighting as soon as the bell rang. 'Ryou would like having a few more girls around. No doubt about that..."  
~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*  
"Hey, can we get our check?"  
"We'd like our food today, if you please!"  
"Is anyone going to help us?"  
Ichigo ran around Tokyo Café Mew Mew. Her red waitress uniform flying behind her as she tried to get to all the tables at once.  
"Mint, could you -"  
"Tea time, Ichigo. I have about fifteen more minutes." Mint Aizawa brushed her dark blue hair from her eyes and took a sip of tea.  
"Pudding -"  
"Look at me!"  
CRASH!!!  
"Uh oh...Sorry Ichigo!"  
"Lettuce -"  
"I'm on it, Ichigo! Oro!"  
SPLAT!!!  
"I got it, Ichigo. Don't worry."  
A tall woman with long dark purple hair rushed over to clean up the messes.  
"Thanks, Zakuro." Ichigo finished up with her tables and met up with Ringo and Momoko. "'Kay. Now, Ryou Shirogane, my boss, is upstairs. His room is the first one on the right. Knock before you enter. He tends to walk around without his shirt on."  
"And you know this how?" Ringo asked suspiously.  
"Hey, miss! We would like to order today, if it's not too much trouble!"  
"Coming!"  
"Ichigo!"  
"It doesn't matter how I know, just go!" Ichigo ran back to the customers. "Good luck!"  
  
Three hours later....  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Ichigo collapsed in a chair. The café was finally closed, and everything spotless. "You okay, Ichigo?" Lettuce Midorikawa walked over and sat beside her, her long dark green hair in braids. "I'm good...and bad." She smiled. "But it's not your fault. Or anyone else's." "Meaning she hasn't gotten any letters from Masaya." Mint sat down on her other side. "Mint! You don't have to be so cruel!" "She's right yeh know." Pudding Fong smiled and fiddled with one of her short blond braids (One of four.) "Go easy on her. The guy she loves left her to study in England." Zakuro Fujiwara put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Thanks..." Ichigo was thankful for her friends. They helped her through everything. "Ichigo!" 'Speaking of which here comes to more of them.' Ichigo smiled. Ringo and Momoko ran down the stairs with Ryou fallowing, at a walk, behind them. "We got the jobs! We get to work here with you!" Ringo and Momoko let out screams of joy. "Um...Ichigo..." "Yeah?" "Who are they?" Ringo and Momoko stopped laughing and looked at the other girls. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ringo Akaii. I'm new at Ichigo's school." "And I'm Momoko Asakura. I moved here shortly after Ringo." Everyone smiled. "I'm Lettuce Midorikawa." "Mint Aizawa." "Zukuro Fujiwara." "And I'm Pudding Fong!" "Nice to meet you all." "Hey where's Keiichiro?" Momoko looked around. "Not here today." Mint said simply. "Darnnit!" Ryou walked over to Ichigo. His blond hair falling into his ocean blue eyes. "They're great girls." "Yeah..." "I'm really glad you brought them here." "Why?" "We could use some more Mew Mews. Looks like we're gonna have some more trouble..." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N  
  
Hi everyone! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic. If it's like anyone else's fan fiction, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! Please don't send assassins to my house! Hope you like it. Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
